


C'était salé, mais aussi sucré

by vegap1k



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme resurgissant d'un passé lointain, oublié, ce goût, qui lui paraissait si <i>familier</i>, lui taquina la langue. C'était salé. Mais aussi sucré. Joyeux AkuRoku Day !</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'était salé, mais aussi sucré

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> Bon, l'histoire ne se passe pas dans un univers alternatif, je dirais plutôt que ce sont les mêmes mondes que le jeu, mais, des années plus tard. Ne vous affolez pas, les personnages de l'histoire ne sont pas ceux du jeu original, mais je pense que vous comprendrez aisément _pourquoi_ en lisant ceci, posté (en retard) pour l'AkuRoku Day. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Hm, Asuka, quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Stoppant sa marche au beau milieu de la rue, animée par le business touristique de la ville côtière, l'adolescent, fixant le ciel d'un air absent, fit glisser ses longs doigts dans les mèches blondes qui recouvraient son front, voletant au gré de la brise légère qui lui chatouillait la peau. Celui qui l'accompagnait, à peine plus âgé que lui, sinon du même âge, s'arrêta à son tour, fronçant ses fins sourcils bruns, pensif.

« Je crois qu'on est le treize, petit frère. » répondit-il, avant de reprendre sa marche pour éviter de se faire bousculer par des passants trop pressés, aveuglés par la période commerciale particulièrement dangereuse et communément appelée « période de soldes ».

« Oh, alors on est le treize août.»

N'ayant pas bougé d'un cil, le blond ne quittait des yeux le ciel, sans pour autant le voir, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Une étrange sensation parcourait son corps, agréablement relaxante. Effleuré de temps à autres par des femmes pas économes pour un sou, il n'y prêtait guère attention, et il fallut que son aîné se rende compte qu'il discutait dans le vide pour qu'il se retourne et le rejoigne, s'exclamant :

« Hey, Mitsu, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, tu vas te faire renverser si tu restes planté là ! »

L'interpellé détourna le regard vers son frère, secouant doucement la tête comme pour s'éveiller d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et esquissa un sourire, emboitant le pas de Asuka déjà parti, patientant quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors qu'il s'attardait à s'amuser de la façon qu'avait de le fixer le brun, mécontent de sa lenteur et affichant une moue désespérément enfantine alors qu'il repartait, son cadet, semblant oublier que regarder devant soi lorsque l'on s'aventure au cœur d'une foule acheteuse incroyablement tenace pouvait s'avérer risqué, cogna dans une surface ressemblant de toute évidence à un corps humain –bien plus grand que lui soit dit en passant.

S'apprêtant à s'excuser platement à la personne qu'il avait bousculée, Mitsumichi releva la tête, croisant aussitôt un regard émeraude, perçant. A cet instant, le jeune garçon s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé. Ces yeux, séduisants, étaient teintés d'une lueur presque… familière, bien que le blond n'ait pas réellement le souvenir de l'avoir croisée auparavant. Ne notant pas la main qui le déportait à l'écart des piétons dépensiers, il fut irrémédiablement attiré par ces pupilles pétillantes, et ne put s'empêcher d'y plonger les siennes, ressentant comme une alchimie naturelle se nouer avec cette personne dont il ne connaissait strictement rien. En vérité, il avait l'impression d'être absorbé par une myriade de souvenirs, ne semblant pourtant pas lui appartenir, comme si à ce moment, la personne qui regardait à travers ses yeux, qui habitait son corps, qui guidait cette main pour aller l'accrocher au poignet de son vis-à-vis, était quelqu'un d'autre. Une face douloureusement enfouie au fond de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ce regard intense.

Reculant de quelques centimètres, l'adolescent détailla le reste du visage de l'homme -car c'en était bien un, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait un visage longiligne, coupé par un nez droit sous lequel se trouvaient de belles lèvres rosées, fines, sans trop l'être. Ses pupilles, malicieuses, envoutaient simplement, brillantes à la façon d'émeraudes déposées sur sa peau au teint sableux. Cet ensemble harmonieux était entouré par de longues mèches écarlates retombant lâchement dans le creux de son cou et ses épaules, bien que coiffées vers l'arrière sur le haut du crâne, et quelques rebelles au niveau du front.

Son aîné, visiblement tout aussi troublé que lui, mais semblant malgré tout un peu plus perspicace, esquissa un sourire, sincère, rayonnant, et si reconnaissable. Brusquement, Mitsumichi sentit son cœur s'emballer, et, tout naturellement, il sourit à son tour, à nouveau parcouru par cette sensation agréable, une sensation qui lui avait manqué au point de le rendre imperméable à toutes les autres. Un sentiment qui semblait ressurgir d'un passé lointain, oublié. Un goût étrange vint taquiner sa langue, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la main qui se refermait sur la sienne, précédemment agrippée au poignet, qu'il put y mettre un nom.

_« Ouh, c'est salé... hey, mais c'est sucré aussi ! C'est bien ça ?»_

Une glace à l'eau de mer.

Oubliant le reste du monde autour de lui, le blond souriait comme il n'avait jamais souri. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout. Néanmoins, son estomac se noua malgré lui. Ce regard, qui le dévisageait familièrement, il savait qu'il signifiait que lui aussi se rappelait. Mais, alors que l'adolescent commençait à se demander si son vis-à-vis ne lui en voudrait pas pour ses actes antérieurs, il fut rassuré par le sourire radieux qu'il lui offrait, et cette main qui se resserrait davantage sur la sienne. Parce que tout était pardonné. Parce qu'enfin ils s'étaient retrouvés. Parce que ce vide qui l'avait rendu si nostalgique était enfin comblé.

Penchant quelque peu la tête sur le côté, le regard ancré dans celui qui lui faisait face, Mitsumichi lança, sur un ton doux :

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu avais raison.»

Le roux, ses lèvres s'étirant plus encore, lui répondit, la voix teintée de fierté :

« -Mais j'ai toujours raison !

-Ah, les imbéciles dans ton genre ne devraient pas être aussi orgueilleux que tu l'es.

-Et les gamins comme toi devraient apprendre à respecter plus fort, plus beau, plus intelligent et plus doué en cuisine que soi !

-Dans mes souvenirs, tu sais plutôt faire exploser la cuisine ou mettre le feu aux dortoirs.»

En guise de réponse, l'aîné éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par son interlocuteur. Après quelques instants, une fois le calme revenu, le rouquin replongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond, d'une enivrante couleur bleu roi, et reprit, à nouveau souriant :

« -Roxas, je t'ai finalement retrouvé.

-Oui, je t'attendais, Axel. »

Le plus jeune claqua sa langue au palais, ce goût si particulier s'imposant à ses papilles. C'était salé. Mais sucré. Un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait.

Un peu comme ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti.  
  


* * *

  
« … et donc tu vois je l'ai pris en photo, parce que c'était un joli caillou, d'une belle couleur grise puis… Mitsumichi ? »

Remarquant enfin l'absence de son petit frère, le brun se mit à observer les environs, à la recherche d'une tête blonde parmi la masse de touristes acheteurs qui l'entourait. Inquiet, il était sur le point d'utiliser la puissance maximale de ses cordes vocales pour l'appeler lorsqu'il sentit une forte vibration au fond de sa poche. Devinant facilement que son portable en était la cause, il le sortit, non sans mal, et y découvrit un message de son frère :

_«Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis parti manger une glace avec mon meilleur ami. On se retrouve ce soir à 18h à la plage. Mitsu. »_

Esquissant un sourire en notant la synchronisation qu'avaient leurs deux esprits, Asuka se ravisa rapidement, arquant un sourcil, avant de penser à voix haute :

« Hein ? Mitsumichi a un meilleur ami ? Depuis quand ? »

Puis, laissant de nouveau un sourire étirer ses lèvres, naïvement heureux pour son cadet sans même chercher à en savoir plus, il reprit, le regard pétillant comme celui d'un enfant :

« Ah ! Alors il n'est pas si asocial ! Je vais fêter ça ! En… mangeant une glace ? »

Associant le geste à la pensée, l'adolescent chercha du regard un quelconque marchant de friandises glacées. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'en apercevoir un et de se précipiter vers lui. Sans penser à regarder les cartes pour y faire son choix, il lança, euphorique :

« -S'il vous plait, une spécialité d'ici !

-Aucun problème jeune homme, je te donne ça tout de suite.»

L'homme, semblant plutôt âgé, lui tendit un instant plus tard un sorbet de couleur bleue, et, une fois qu'il eut payé, Asuka, émerveillé, ne se fit pas prié pour y goûter, gourmand.

« Pouah, c'est salé !… Ah, mais c'est sucré aussi. Faudra que je fasse goûter à petit frère, je suis sûr qu'il aimera... »

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite explication s'impose en ce qui concerne les prénoms. Roxas est devenu _Mitsumichi_ (光未知), qui signifie "lumière inconnue", raccourci en Mitsu (Cap'taine surnoms-bidons a frappé !). Il m'a semblé que cette appellation lui convenait plutôt bien, puisque, selon moi, Sora représente la lumière, et Roxas, de par le "x" de son prénom, est une sorte d'inconnue à lui tout seul. Axel, lui, n'en a pas eu besoin. Quant à Sora (eh oui, c'était bien lui, l'aviez-vous deviné ?), j'ai beaucoup cherché un prénom potable ( _kof_ ), et j'ai fini par choisir _Asuka_ (明日香), qui semble signifier "lumière du soleil", en opposition, en quelque sorte, à la source inconnue de la lumière de Roxas. Bon, j'ai un esprit tordu, on est tous d'accord là-dessus.
> 
> Par contre, je ne fais pas de japonais, et ces prénoms ne sont le que fruit d'une longue et fatigante recherche sur le net (pas toujours très fiable, _donc_ ), alors si jamais un connaisseur s'aventure par ici et voit que ces prénoms ne correspondent pas, je serai ravie qu'il hurle au scandale !


End file.
